


My Strange Addiction With Nic Cage

by kiinqarthur



Category: Celebrities - Fandom, Original Works, nic cage - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-05 08:10:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18362048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiinqarthur/pseuds/kiinqarthur
Summary: Laura had always loved Nic Cage, and now she got to tell him.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day, sunny and warm. Warm enough that Laura could take off her cardigan. It was fuzzy and light blue. Underneath she had on a Nic Cage shirt. People made fun of her for her obsession with him. But she didn't care. She loved Nicolas Cage more than anything in the world. 

She'd seen every single one of his movies, multiple times. Her family and friends had started to worry about her obsession. Her parents had taken her to therapy, but nothing made it better, she continued to love Nic Cage. She would die for him.

Laura pulled out her phone and looked at her background. Nic Cage. God, she loved Nic Cage so much. Nic Cage was...beautiful... A perfect human being, a god. She had a text from her friend. She decided to ignore it, as she pulled up a video of Nic Cage on YouTube. This would make the walk more enjoyable.

Suddenly, a car pulled up next to her. A man poked his head out and got Laura's attention. "You're going to meet Nic Cage." The man said, at last, his dark eyes meeting the girl's blue ones. "Hop in," He added, taking note that she had been staring.

With a bit of hesitation, the blonde girl got in the passenger side of the vehicle, "What about my family?"

"You won't need them, Nic Cage will be your family," The dark-eyed man said in the deep authoritative voice of his, "He's been wanting to meet you,"

Laura melted in her seat, a light blush covering her cheeks as they drove. 'Nic Cage wants to see me,' she thought dreamily, looking out the window.


	2. 2

It had been a long drive along the California coastline, but it was beautiful and surreal. Also salty. Because of the ocean. Most people seemed to forget that it literally tasted like salt out there. It does. It's really gross. You basically breathe salt air while you're near the ocean. It burns your nose. 

Laura didn't mind the salt much anymore. She'd long since been used to such things, being from the coast originally. She liked the smell of the sea wind. It was refreshing and reminded her of home. Now she would be going to a new home, a home with Nic Cage. Her true love. The one person she truly cared about in this life. He was perfect, well built, and an amazing actor. He was the pinnacle of man.

Laura peered from the passenger side window as they drove, taking in the lovely sights of the coastal highway. Palm trees, sports cars, the ocean, surfers, skateboards. Typical California stuff, she supposed, though she wasn't much into said things. She had always loved Nic Cage related things. Ever since she was six, it seemed that Nic Cage had been the most important thing. She even had a shrine. She had a Nic Cage blanket too.

"How long is the drive...?' The blonde girl asked the driver, at last, tugging a strand of her salt swept hair out of her face and looking over at him.

The man glanced at her for a moment, "Another hour or so," he said in a rough tone that Laura found somewhat intimidating. She managed to ignore such feelings.

"Cool dude, so like-" She trailed off, unsure of what to say to the man. Should she have even gotten in the car with him? Well, she had anyway. She'd watched enough Nic Cage movies to get herself out of a bad situation if she needed. Hopefully, she didn't need to, and this was legit because she so desperately wanted to meet Nic Cage. Her one true love.

The rest of the drive was silent, except for the radio. Classic Rock. Laura liked that. It didn't take long, and they were at a large house on a beach. There was even a gate, but the driver was through there quickly enough.

What Laura saw when she got through that gate made her jaw drop. It was Nic Cage. It was really him. The real him. Not her body pillow, or her cutouts. The real Nic Cage.


End file.
